UN SIMPSON EN PONYVILLE
by BARTO JAV
Summary: Nos encontramos en una realidad donde un Bart de 15 años, luego de cometer un fatal error, se exilia sin saber que se encontraría inmerso en una nueva aventura, ahora en Ponyville tendrá que lidiar con nuevas situaciones, tanto fisiológicas como interpersonales, ¿podrá adaptarse a su nueva vida? ¿había una razón de fondo para su llegada a Equestria? Todo esto lo sabrás pronto.
1. PROLOGO

**UN SIMPSON EN PONYVILLE**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **PROLOGO DE BART**

\- era un día común y corriente en Springfield, las aves cantaban, los ebrios despertaban, pero en una pequeña casa de la avenida siempre viva ya se escuchaba el primer pleito entre Homero y Bart.

 **Homero-** Pequeño demonio que te he dicho de acabarte el helado de chocolate.

\- Pero el pobre de Bart siquiera podía responder, ya que su cuello estaba siendo estrujado más que nunca, pero gracias a la intervención de una peli azul el chico se salvó de morir asfixiado de nuevo.

 **Marge-** Homero, que te he dicho de ahorcar a Bart, por favor Homero ya tiene 15 años, si sigues así lo podrías matar algún día, es mejor que lo empieces a educar con el ejemplo.

 **Homero-** de acuerdo, pero es que él sabe que el chocolate es mi sabor favorito y aun así Bart, se lo sigue comiendo sin dejarme ni una gota- decía el triste padre.

\- El chico por fuera hacia unas pequeñas risas, pero por dentro se sentía un poco culpable, aun así olvido rápidamente la situación, se bañó y se vistió para salir, las calles de Springfield parecían mas calmadas de lo normal, cosa que extraño al rubio, el cual decidió planear una gran broma con la cual pensó reanimar a la ciudad, algo simple pero no complicado pensó el astuto chico. Y así comenzó lo que sería la mejor broma del chico desde hace 4 años, ya que después de unos sucesos que ocurrieron cuando tenía 11 marcarían su vida como bromista.

 **FLASHBACK**

\- Apenas comenzaba la mañana y un rubio, ya preparaba sus malignos planes para humillar a Nelson, el cual ya lo llevaba molestando mucho desde hace unos días, sería la broma perfecta- pensó el chico, y así después de todo un día el plan estaba listo, ahora solo tocaba esperar a la mañana siguiente.

\- Pero al principio lo que pensó sería la mejor humillación de todas termino con el pobre de Nelson ciego, la broma no solo le costó su dignidad, sino que también perdió la amistad de su amigo más fiel y leal Milhouse, después de un año en el reformatorio, Bart salió con un aspecto diferente y con una personalidad aún más cambiada, aunque ahora muchos le temían, el siguió como si no hubiera pasado nada, aunque por dentro la conciencia lo seguía matando.

\- Y ya a su edad de 12 juro nunca volver a hacer bromas, hasta que supiera que estaría listo para ejecutarlas, añadiendo también que solo las haría por diversión y nunca para vengarse.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

\- Y así era, hoy era el día de volver a hacer bromas, el chico pensó que como solo seria para animar a los habitantes nada podría salir mal, pero un pequeño fallo con la máquina de agua, termino inundando la estación de bomberos, pero en esta ocasión la gente no se lo perdonaría, así que el alcalde decidió el exilio del chico, la familia no quedo muy impresionada y por primera vez Marge accedería a las demandad de los ciudadanos, Bart no lo pudo creer, que hasta su madre en esta ocasión no lo apoyaría y así fue como el chico se fue a las afueras de Springfield dejando todo atrás.

\- Y el rubio pensaba en jamás volver, ya que sabía que ahora nadie lo apoyaría, su enojo era enorme tenía ganas de matar a todos si fuera posible, cuando de repente encontró una cueva, con su imaginación pudo saber cómo sería su vida desde ahora en la cueva, pero sus fantasías fueron interrumpidas por un rayo que cayó sobre un árbol que se encontraba cerca de el, de inmediato se metió dentro de la cueva para buscar abrigo.

\- El no supo cuánto corrió, pero empezaba a ver que la cueva no tenía fin, esto le pareció algo extraño, hasta llego a pensar que estaba en una antigua entrada a Springfield, pero sus teorías se fueron a la basura cuando encontró un extraño portal, el chico no sabía a donde se dirigiría el portal, pero pensó que aun sí este lo matara, sabría que estaría mejor en un nuevo lugar donde nadie lo conociera y prometería ser mejor persona de lo que fue en Springfield, y sin más se introdujo en el portal, sin saber lo que le iba a esperar.

 **EN OTRA PARTE**

A las afueras de Ponyville cierta pegaso amarilla, preparaba la comida para sus animalitos, sin saber que en su patio se empezaría a formar un vórtice transdimensional.

Espero les guste seguiré subiendo capítulos n.n, prepárense para el próximo capítulos llamado **ENCUENTRO SORPRESA.**


	2. ENCUENTRO SORPRESA

**CAPITULO 2**

 **ENCUENTRO SORPRESA**

\- La querida Fluttershy no pudo terminar de alimentar a ángel, cuando escucho el gran estruendo que provenía de su patio y así prontamente dejo de alimentar a ahora un molesto ángel y se dirigió rápidamente al patio, por dentro ella pensaba que tal vez sería Spike de nuevo en su forma codiciosa, pero para su desgracia en vez de eso se encontró con un portal azul y amenazante, la pobre pegaso se escondió detrás de los arbustos y empezó a imaginar que horrible creatura saldría de aquel portal, cuando de repente sale disparado un pony rojo el cual cayó sobre la temerosa pegaso.

 **Fluttershy:** Por favor no me coma señor monstruo, le daré lo que quiera pero por favor no me coma.

 **Bart: ¿** Y porque te comería?, yo no como pegasos, además soy un chico como podría yo comerte.

\- Después de alejarse un poco Fluttershy pudo ver que su feroz monstruo resulto ser solo un pegaso rojo, al principio se sorprendió de verlo, pero después recapacito y empezó el interrogatorio.

 **Fluttershy:** Oye ¿me podrías decir de dónde vienes? y ¿cómo saliste de ese portal?

 **Bart:** Espera tú hablas- exclamo el chico sorprendido.

 **Fluttershy:** Claro que hablo, además hace unos momentos afirmaste que no comías pegasos cuando te rogué que no lo hicieras.

 **Bart:** Pero pensé que solo eras una chica disfrazada - reafirmo el rubio.

 **Fluttershy:** Claro que soy una chica, pero no estoy disfrazada, aun no es la noche de nightmare - contesto la pegaso.

 **Bart:** El chico algo confundido decido ignorar eso y prosiguió-de acuerdo, pues te diré que vengo de Springfield, pero no sé ¿por qué ese portal me trajo aquí?, si me pudieras prestar un teléfono.

\- Pero antes de que el rubio terminara de hablar se dio cuenta de que en vez de manos tenía unas pezuñas, así que rápidamente empezó a examinarse, y concluyo que era igual que la pegaso que tenía enfrente, al principio grito un poco, pero luego se calmó al final respiro hondo y se preparó para lo que iba a venir, pero antes de poder preguntar fue interrumpido por Fluttershy.

 **Fluttershy:** Jum Springfield, no sé dónde sea eso, pero se nota que no es de Equestria cierto, y adivinare que por tu reacción al verte así, significa que tenías otra apariencia en tu antigua casa cierto.

\- El chico se quedó algo callado ante la aclaración, pero luego estuvo listo para contarle todo a Fluttershy la cual con una dulce sonrisa acepto la situación, y lo invito a pasar a su cómoda casa, pero antes de poder irse a dormir nuestra intrépida pegaso tenía una última pregunta.

 **Fluttershy: ¿** porque eres rojo peli rubio?, ¿acaso en tu antigua forma eras rojo?- se cuestionaba la pegaso.

 **Bart:** creo que se debe a que mi color natural de cabello era rojo, así que talvez mi cuerpo se adaptó a eso y el pelo rubio creo que fue por puro azar del destino creo- decía el rubio, aunque por dentro sabía que cada una de sus palabras no tenían sentido, se alegró al saber de qué la pegaso quedo feliz con su explicación, se sentía un poco incómodo en la cama que le dio, pero al menos mañana sabría que todo empezaría a cambiar.

\- mientras el chico empezaba a dormir, cierta pegasa aún no podía descansar, pensando en todo lo que tendría que explicarles a sus amigas acerca de su nuevo amigo, al principio pensó en una mentira, pero después se dio cuenta que sus amigas le creerían ya que después de todo su historia no era tan disparatada, por otra parte empezó a pensar en Bart, por una parte sabía que sería difícil integrarlo a esta nueva vida, por otra se sentía feliz ya que al fin tenia compañía en su solitaria casa, al final pudo cerrar los ojos y dormir, pensando que mañana sería un gran día.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

\- Bart seguía durmiendo, mientras Fluttershy ya empezaba a hacer el desayuno, subió al cuarto del chico para sorprenderlo con el desayuno a la cama, solo para darse cuenta de que aún estaba dormido.

 **Fluttershy:** baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaart, despierta es hora de desayunar- exclamo la pegaso.

 **Bart:** que ya es hora- es chico se asombró al ver que ella le trajo el desayuno- wow Fluttershy que pena no debiste molestarte - exclamo el chico.

 **Fluttershy:** no hay de que es lo menos que puedo hacer, por mi visitante- exclamo la pegaso riéndose un poco por la forma en la que comía el rubio- si quieres te puedo enseñar- reafirmo para darle confianza.

 **Bart:** no te preocupes, creo que ya puedo manejar estas cosas, además es como montar patineta después de hacerlo una vez lo recordaras toda tu vida – decía el chico mientras terminaba de comerse el emparedado de vegetales.

 **Fluttershy:** la pegaso ignoro un poco la oración de Bart y prosiguió asombrada diciendo- wow me sorprende que te lo hayas comido, como son vegetales pensé que no te gustarían.

 **Bart:** al parecer estoy tan sorprendido como tu Flutter, pero al parecer en esta forma si me gustan estas cosas, además admito te quedo delicioso gracias Fluttershy cocinas muy delicioso. Afirmo el chico, cosa que hizo que Flutter se ruborizara un poco.

\- Después del desayuno Fluttershy preparo a Bart para dirigirse a Ponyville, en donde ella estaba segura que sus amigas recibirían bien a Bart y de paso lograrían de cierta manera entender la situación por la cual pasaba su nuevo amigo, por otro lado Bart se sentía confiado, y aunque aún no podía caminar muy bien en 4 patas se sentía seguro y protegido con Flutter al lado. Y así estos dos amigos cogieron partida a Ponyville en donde su verdadera aventura estaba por empezar.

 **Continuara.**

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo 2, sigan la historia que se va a poner buena en el próximo capítulo titulado **LA GRAN EXPEDICIÓN A PONYVILLE n.n** , se cuidan.


	3. LA GRAN EXPEDICIÓN A PONYVILLE

**LA GRAN EXPEDICION A PONYVILLE**

\- Ya a mitad de camino Bart al fin había logrado entender como caminar en sus 4 patas, quiso intentar volar pero el intento lo hizo caer de cara sobre una piedra, cosa que hizo que Fluttershy se preocupara y fuera a revisar al golpeado chico, al principio Bart se hizo el que no le dolía, pero después el verdadero dolor empezó a salir, rápidamente Fluttershy empezó a curarlo manualmente con unas plantas medicinales que llevaba en su mochila.

\- Aunque Bart ya se sentía mejor, se sentía un poco avergonzado por la mucha atención que le prestaba su nueva amiga, sin embargo sin saberlo a lo lejos una pegaso azul en una nube los observaba con sigilo, ya llegando al centro de Ponyville Fluttershy se sentía un poco insegura, ya que comúnmente Pinkie se aparecería para sorprenderla, Bart mientras se sentía algo nostálgico por los colores que sus ojos observaban, pero por alguna razón por dentro sentía lastima por toda la gente que había dejado atrás, pero antes de poder seguir reflexionado, fue impactado por un pony rosa.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Wow eres nuevo, de dónde vienes, jamás te había visto por aquí Bart.

El chico quedo un momento en silencio, ya que no pensaba que ella fuera a saber su nombre a la primera, pero después de la impresión pudo preguntar.

 **Bart:** ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre si nunca nos habíamos visto?

 **Pinkie Pie:** Fácil lo intuí además es muy obvio que eres de por acá y aun si fueras no posees una cutie mark, ya que del mundo que vienes eras un humano, que hizo una mala chance y termino entrando en un portal que te trajo a nuestro mundo.

El chico quedo en silencio, solo tuvo aire para preguntar ¿cómo supiste todo eso tan rápido?- a lo que ella respondió- fácil lo intuí-, la respuesta fue un poco extraña para el chico, pero después se sorprendió que durante toda la plática no se había dado cuenta de que aun tenia a Pinkie encima, y rápidamente Bart se la quitó solo para ver que Flutter parecía algo enojada.

 **Fluttershy:** Bueno si ya terminaron de conocerse, Pinkie me podrías decir donde esta Twilight - declaro la algo furiosa pegaso.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Pues en estos momentos está en Canterlot atendiendo problemas reales, ya sabes Flutter que desde que se volvió alicornio tiene más responsabilidades, pero antes de irse ella dijo que regresaría mañana- aclaro la pony- y otra cosa Flutter no te preocupes por tu novio, no te lo voy a quitar- afirmo la confiada pony.

\- Ante las palabras de Pinkie ambos pegasos, se quedaron mirando algo ruborizados por la palabra especifica que uso "novios", mientras Flutter pensaba que sería una buena idea que el fuera su novio, Bart se martirizaba ante la palabra pensando que solamente había venido a reiniciar su vida, pero no pensaba que tendría que enamorarse exactamente, aunque por otro lado él pensaba que tal vez si le gustaba a Flutter lo que explicaría el buen trato que le venía dando desde que llego a Ponyville.

\- Ambos se quedaron mirando hasta que Pinkie rompió el hielo.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Sabes que Flutter no le pongas importancia y Bart que alegría que estés aquí, espera que pronto te hare una fiesta de bienvenida solo espérala, por mientras Fluttershy porque no le presentas a las demás.

 **Fluttershy:** Sabes que Pinkie es buena idea, nos vemos luego Pinkie.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Bueno te cuidas Flutter nos vemos para la fiesta.

\- Y así fue como se despidieron de Pinkie y cada uno seguido su camino, Fluttershy aun pensaba en lo que le dijo Pinkie, novios esa palabra la puso a pensar demasiado, ya que si le gustaba Bart, pero aun no era capaz de decírselo por miedo a perder su amistad, por otra parte Bart pensaba que lo que dijo Pinkie aunque disparatado podría ser una buena realidad, pero él sabía que ella ya podría tener novio, aun así esperaría para que se dieran las cosas, mientras caminaban por las calles de Ponyville, Fluttershy recordó a su amiga Rarity, de inmediato cogió a Bart de la pata derecha y lo arrastro hasta la boutique de Rarity, el chico no sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- Al entrar Bart pensó que solo era una tienda de ropa más, pero quien los atendería lo dejo impactado, ante él se encontraba una unicornio blanca de melena morada y ojos brillantes, la mirada de Bart a Rarity puso un poco celosa a Fluttershy, el aire se sentía tenso hasta que Rarity tomo la palabra para hablar.

 **Rarity:** Wow Fluttershy no sabía que ya tenías novio, se ve que es muy guapo, no está mal y cómo te llamas dulce joven- aclaro la unicornio

 **Bart:** Bueno me llamo Bart, pero antes que nada Flutter no es mi novia, es mi amiga especial, la cual me deja quedar en su casa ya que soy nuevo en el pueblo y pues no conozco a nadie, solo a ella- afirmo el chico.

 **Rarity:** Así que estas disponible, sabes te daría oportunidad de salir conmigo ya que se ve que eres un chico muy elegante y refinado, así que cuando quieras compañía, sepas que mi tienda y yo siempre te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos- decía la feliz unicornio- palabras que enojaron un poco a Flutter.

 **Fluttershy:** sabes Rarity, creo que él no te necesitara, ya que yo soy su apoyo y siempre estaré para él, aunque claro pueden ser amigos, pero el solo me necesitara a mí - aclaro la pegaso- palabras que enrojecieron un poco a el rubio.

 **Rarity:** ja en serio aseguras que no es tu novia, porque al parecer si lo es - decía la unicornio mientras se reía.

\- Y después de una pequeña discusión que Bart pudo arreglar, Rarity y Fluttershy se calmaron lo suficiente para que Bart pudiera contar su historia, al terminar de explicar Rarity se rio un poco de lo absurdo que sonaba, pero después de que aclararon las cosas, Rarity se puso más seria y empezó a comprender la situación, lo suficiente para poder retomar la charla.

 **Rarity:** Wow Bart ahora lo entiendo todo, Fluttershy lamento lo que dije hace un momento, no era mi intención y Bart perdona mi forma de actuar, no sabía bien lo que hacía, creo que me sorprendió un poco el hecho de que Fluttershy fuera acompañada por un chico- aclaro la unicornio.

 **Bart:** tranquila las cosas pasan y tú no lo sabias, solamente ten cuidado a la próxima, no sería bueno que tu dulce cara fuera producto de malas discusiones- dijo el chico a Rarity la cual se sonrojo ante la aclaración y enojo un poco a Flutter.

\- ya saliendo de la boutique de Rarity, no paso mucho para que Fluttershy y Bart se toparan con Rainbow Dash y Applejack, las cuales al principio estaban muy emocionadas de ver a Fluttershy, bueno Rainbow no tanto pero nadie le quiso preguntar, y antes de que Applejack soltara la palabra del día, Fluttershy fue al grano explicando todo lo que había sucedido ayer, y aunque al principio ambas se quedaron algo estupefactas luego comprendieron la situación e intentaron integrar al chico a la conversación.

\- Ya al final del día el chico no podía creer todo lo que la había pasado, lo bueno es que ya estaba a punto de entrar a la casa de Flutter, pero al entrar ambos se llevaron la gran sorpresa de Pinkie la cual fue una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida, con las otras 3 ponis que Bart había conocido antes, aunque fue divertida Bart presintió que algo tenia Rainbow Dash, él no sabía que tenía pero sabía que algo estaba mal, al final de la fiesta todas se retiraron, y ya cuando Bart se encontraba en su cama se puso a pensar en todo lo que había acontecido hoy, y aun sabiendo que mañana tendría que conocer a la supuesta princesa Twilight, tenía que hacerlo ya que tal vez ella fuera la única que sabría como arreglar el portal, pero él sabía que aun si ella supiera como devolverlo él lo haría hasta que supiera cuando seria el verdadero momento, ya que en esos instantes él se sentía al fin en casa, con muchas nuevas y geniales amigas, y posiblemente como dijo Pinkie su novia, así Bart empezó a dormir sin saber que en otra parte las cosas se pondrían feas.

 **Canterlot**

 **Twilight:** princesa en serio esto dice la profecía, que un nuevo pegaso llegara y reformara Equestria para bien o para mal dependiendo de con quien se alié.

 **Celestia:** al parecer así tendrá que ser, por ahora espero que por el bien del reino y de todos los habitantes este chico haya encontrado el camino correcto, en caso contrario tendremos que matarlo si es necesario.

 **Twilight:** espero que por el bien de todos, así sea además de que se supone que según esto habrá una nueva amenaza además del pegaso del otro mundo, una tan grande que nos pondrá en jaque a todos.

 **Celestia:** si Twilight me temo que las próximas amenazas que afrontaremos serán muy grandes por ahora vete es hora de que vuelvas a Ponyville con tus amigas, te aseguro que te darán una grata sorpresa.

\- al irse Twilight, Celestia sabía que ahora el pegaso estaba en buenas manos, pero le preocupaba la nueva amenaza ya que sabría que tal vez no viviría lo suficiente para proteger a su reino, por eso pedía por el nuevo chico, para que fuera la salvación de Equestria.

 **Continuara.**

Bueno espero les haya gustado ahora prepárense para el próximo capítulo titulado **ENCUENTRO REAL n.n.** espero les haya gustado el capítulo cuídense.


	4. ENCUENTRO REAL

**ENCUENTRO REAL**

 **-** Amanecía en Ponyville y mientras todos se despertaban, en una pequeña casa a las afuera del pueblo, cierto Pegaso rojo aun seguía durmiendo, lo malo es que en esta ocasión no sería recibido con un buen aroma del desayuno, sino que en esta ocasión cierto conejo malvado haría de las suyas para despertar al rubio de una manera especial, con ayuda de otros dos animales logro subirse a su cama y con una cubeta de agua aprovecho el momento para arrojarla a la cabeza del Pegaso, este al despertar y darse cuenta de quien había sido se enfureció al máximo y se preparo para golpearlo, pero justo antes de que pudiera hacerlo llego Fluttershy con el desayuno, esta se quedo casi asombrada con la escena, al principio pensó en regañar a Bart pero luego de recapacitar y ver bien la escena, termino regañando al enojado conejo, quien con sus manos le hizo señas a Bart de que habría venganza.

 **Fluttershy:** Lamento el comportamiento de Ángel usualmente el no es así con mis amigas, tal vez este celoso pero no te preocupes Bart ya se le pasara por ahora come, hoy tendremos un gran día ya que twilight al fin regresara a Ponyville- decía la alegre Pegaso.

 **Bart:** Jum ya entiendo, por cierto gracias de nuevo por el desayuno, después veo como te lo compenso, pero ¿quién es la tal twilight que todas ustedes mencionan?- se cuestionaba el rubio.

 **Fluttershy:** Veras ella fue quien me ayudo a encontrar amigas de verdad, pero además de eso también nos enseño grandes lecciones sobre la amistad, fuimos grandes amigas hasta el día que twilight logro aprender la lección la cual la convertiría en alicornio, y pues después de eso ella ya casi no estaba en Ponyville de hecho nos volvimos un poco distantes, pero ahora que estas tu ya no me siento tan sola aun así me alegra que al fin mi amiga twilight regrese de canterlot, en serio Bart te agradara conocerla- decía la un poco nostálgica peli rosada.

\- Las palabras hicieron que el chico se sintiera un poco avergonzado, pero después de un momento tenso, Bart logro contar un chiste que aliviano el momento así que ambos se alistaron y decidieron partir, el rubio aun tenia la mandíbula un poco adolorida por la caída de ayer, pero aun así gracias a los tratamientos de Fluttershy ya no le dolía tanto, pero esta vez Bart fue precavido y decidió no volar hasta aprender a manejar perfectamente sus alas, cosa la cual Fluttershy arreglaría con rainbow dash para que ella le pudiera enseñar a volar, lentamente se fueron acercando a la biblioteca donde ahí ya reposaban 4 ponies y un pequeño dragón el cual impresiono a Bart a la distancia.

 **Bart: ¿** Quien es el dragón Fluttershy?- pregunto el entusiasmado chico.

 **Fluttershy:** Es spike el acompañante de twilight casi su hermano, es una gran persona y sé que te llevaras bien con el- afirmo la alegre chica.

\- Al principio pensaron que estaban todos dormidos, pero después de un rato, se dieron cuenta de que solamente se estaban haciendo, para poder engañar a twilight cuando llegara, así que sin más los dos pegasos decidieron unirse a la gran sorpresa, mientras tanto a lo lejos empezaba a divisarse el globo de cierta pony morada, ante esto algunos guardias que se encontraban en las cercanías empezaron a tocar la trompetas para anunciar la llegada de la princesa a Ponyville, y apenas el globo aterrizo twilight pudo ver a sus amigas y a spike dormidos en la entrada del árbol lo que le causo algo de nostalgia, pero por otro lado se sorprendió de ver al pony que estaba recostado a la derecha de Fluttershy, al principio pensó que podría tratarse de solo un nuevo amigo de Fluttershy, pero cuando se acerco para inspeccionarlo de cerca se le hacía familiar, pero antes de que pudiera seguir deduciendo, fue sorprendida por todas sus amigas que se lanzaron a abrazarla, todos excepto el rubio, el cual se había dormido de verdad por haberse perdido en un sueño, Fluttershy pidió disculpas por el aun dormido Bart.

\- twilight se sorprendió al oír el nombre del Pegaso, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a interrogar a Fluttershy, ella le pidió un momento para poder despertar a Bart y así sería mejor que el describiera toda su historia, aclaración que hizo que la princesa se pusiera un poco nerviosa, después de que se despertó el Pegaso, se sorprendió al ver a twilight y como recordó que era de la realeza saludo a twilight besándole la pezuña cosa que la avergonzó un poco, y después del saludo era hora de explicar todo, al principio twilight le costó creer que un humano hubiera llegado siendo Pegaso a equestria, pero después recapacito recordando la profecía de celestia, al recordar esto twilight se puso muy alarmada y empezó a contarles la profecía a sus amigas.

 **Twilight:** Como me temía, Bart creo que tu eres el Pegaso de la profecía, que vendrá a ayudarnos contra una extraña amenaza.- dijo la alicornio en tono serio.

 **Bart:** En serio crees que sea el mismo chico de la profecía- se cuestionaba el Pegaso.

 **Twilight:** Créeme que si eres el mismo y si tu historia concuerda, vienes de otro mundo así que en efecto eres el chico que nos ayudara contra esta nueva amenaza- aclaro la alicornio.

 **-** Bart aun no podía procesar todo lo que pasaba, pero así eran las cosas, su mente lo estaba torturando con todo el peso sicológico que tendría por esa carga de ser el elegido en un futuro, lo bueno es que ahí estuvo pinkie para romper la tensión y empezar con la fiesta, en la cual todos se divirtieron, al final todos se despidieron, al salir Fluttershy ya había arreglado todo con rainbow dash para que Bart pudiera empezar sus clases de vuelo mañana, cosa la cual desanimo al rubio ya que el ya se había acostumbrado a despertarse tarde y de ahora en adelante hasta que supiera volar bien tendría que madrugar enserio, pero a Bart le sorprendió que por segunda vez rainbow dash se hubiera ido sin despedirse de el, cosa que al principio a Bart no le prestaba mucha atención pero que ahora le parecía extraño, ya que si así era de distante con él no quería saber que pasaría en las lecciones de vuelo, al final todos se fueron a dormir excepto cierta alicornio que se preparo para mandar una carta a celestia.

Querida princesa celestia

Al parecer el Pegaso de la profecía si era cierto, pero no es lo que esperaría de alguien quien supuestamente nos salvara de una amenaza desconocida, por suerte tengo el agrado de comentarle que el Pegaso actualmente se queda en la casa de mi amiga Fluttershy, y sé que lo estoy juzgando muy rápido pero si lo que dice la profecía es cierto espero este chico logre mejorar, pero como quien dice, no hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada.

Con cariño su alumna twilight sparkle.

\- Después de avisarle a spike que mandara la carta, twilight se sintió un poco avergonzada por haber escrito alumna, pero se reconforto sabiendo que así era, que no importaba si ya era alicornio, ella seguí pensando que aun era la alumna de celestia y que tal vez ese nuevo chico le enseñe nuevas lecciones sobre la amistad.

 **EN OTRA PARTE**

\- Celestia al recibir la carta se sintió aliviada y a la vez preocupada, aliviada por qué sabia que al menos el chico de la profecía había quedado en buenas manos, pero por otra parte se quedo preocupada ya que si el chico estaba en Ponyville, la gran oscuridad también podía llegar en cualquier momento, pero celestia sabe que el Pegaso estará listo cuando llegue el momento de enfrentar a la peor amenaza de todas Dark Shine.

Bueno amigos hasta aquí lo dejo, prepárense para el próximo capítulo titulado **LECCIONES DE VUELO** , espero hayan disfrutado esta capitulo y si quieren seguir avances a hacer preguntas aquí les dejo la pagina de face.

UnSimpsonEnPonyvilleOficial?skip_nax_wizard=true&success=1


	5. LECCIONES DE VUELO

**LECCIONES DE VUELO**

 **-** El nuevo día comenzaba y como siempre el rubio se levantaba tarde de nuevo, pero esta vez se sorprendió al encontrar un cuchillo cerca de su ojo, no le sorprendió saber quién era el creador de la audaz broma, sabía que era del conejo pero no le prestó importancia, alejo e cuchillo y se preparo para bajar, pero en esta ocasión no encontró a Flutter se asusto al principio pero luego encontró una carta la cual decía:

Querido Bart

Lamento no poder estar contigo hoy pero recibí ordenes de rainbow de esperarte en Cloudstale, aunque le insistí en quedarme ya que tú no sabes donde es ella me lo negó, pero ella dijo que era un buen entrenamiento para ti, así que como misión tendrás que llegar a Cloudstale volando, nos veremos halla para el desayuno, cuídate.

\- Bart al leer esto sabía que no podía perder tiempo, apresuro vuelo, pero aun no podía manejar las alas por otra parte pensó donde rayos quedaba Cloudstale el sabia que debía quedar en alguna parte del cielo, pero en ¿Cuál?- se cuestiono el chico. Ya que él sabía que si llegaba a una parte equivocada lo podrían matar, por suerte sabría a quien preguntarle solo esperaba que ella no estuviera ocupada.

\- SPIKEEEEEEEEEEE!- grito la alicornio furiosa

 **\- Spike:** Que paso Twilight no hay que gritar, mira aquí está la carta de la princesa.- Decía el arrogante dragón.

 **\- Twilight:** Espera la princesa mando una carta y tú hasta ahora me lo dices, ¿Spike que te está pasando? -Gritaba la furiosa princesa.

 **\- Spike:** Cálmate Twilight ni que fuera el fin del mundo.-Renegaba el pequeño dragón.

\- Que me calme que no vez que…, pero antes de poder terminar la puerta sonó, vez Spike lo que haces, mejor has silencio no sabemos quien pueda ser, pero al abrir no le sorprendió ver quién era, el Pegaso rubio algo nervioso pregunto- no sé si sabrías ¿Dónde queda Cloudstale?- pregunto el temeroso chico. Twilight se sonrojo, pero luego se sacudió y lo teletransporto con ella a donde estaban Rainbow y Flutter.

 **\- Flutter:** Baaaaaaaart!, ¿por qué demoraste tanto?- pregunto la asustada Pegaso mientras aplastaba al Pegaso con su abrazo.

 **\- Rainbow:** Si si si eres especial que genial, ya suéltalo Flutter y tu por no venir volando me has forzado a darte un castigo- empujo al Pegaso al vacio.

\- Flutter y Twilight gritaron desesperadas al ver al rubio caer mientras este solamente pensaba en como intentar volar para evitar esa cruel caída, Rainbow se sintió un poco preocupada al principio, pero luego se alivio después de ver que Bart empezó a aletear, VAMOS TU PUEDES INNEPTO- le gritaba la pony azul, esto hizo que el chico cogiera coraje y empezara a elevarse, todas quedaron impactadas al ver que había quedado a unos pasos del suelo, Flutter se desmayo de la sorpresa y Twilight también de no ser que Rainbow la alcanzo a sujetar, y así lentamente empezó a elevarse hasta la posición donde había sido empujado.

 **\- Rainbow:** Sabia que lo lograrías rojito, pero enserio me sorprendiste bueno ahora es el momento de aumentar el nivel, te enfrentaras en una carrera contra mí- Exclamaba la audaz Pegaso-

 **\- Bart:** Espera una carrera, después de eso crees que te ganare- decía el exhausto Pegaso.

 **\- Rainbow:** No te preocupes, te daré ventaja aunque aun así se que ganare, te daré ventaja- presumía la feliz Pegaso.

\- Bart sabia que perdería pero aun así lo intentaría, al menos por la aun desmayada Flutter y la mareada Twilight, se preparo alzo las alas y empezó la carrera, y sin darse cuenta ya podía volar perfectamente, de hecho ya le llevaba mucha ventaja a dash, cosa que lo alegro, alegría que fue frustrada cuando la vio en la meta, quedo con cara de estupefacto, pero sabía de todas maneras que eso era lo que la hacia la Pegaso más rápida de toda Ponyville.

 **-Rainbow:** Wow 40 segundos rojito, no estás mal pero debes mejorar – decía en tono presumió la Pegaso-, sabes a la próxima no te daré ventaja-aclaraba la Pegaso entre risas

 **-Bart:** De acuerdo, pero tienes que saber que a la próxima yo te ganare- decía el audaz chico.

 **-Rainbow:** Lo que digas, por ahora ayúdame a llevar a las dos heridas al hospital.

Y así, el y dash partieron al hospital, solo que por perder al rubio le toco llevar a las 2 ponies desmayadas al hospital, por desgracia Rainbow no se podía quedar a acompañarlo, ya que tenía otros deberes que cumplir, y así el chico espero minuto a minuto, hasta que por fin despertaron.

 **-Flutter:** Bart! que? donde estoy?, Bart que paso, pudiste vencer a dash – decía la aun asustada Flutter.

Bart espero a que twi despertara para poder explicar todo lo que había pasado, se sintieron aliviadas al saber que Bart estaba a salvo, pero luego fue regañado por haberlas asustado así, ante esto el chico prometió tener más cuidado la próxima vez, cuando iban de paso a dejar a twi, Bart abrió la puerta y encontró todo oscuro, intento buscar un interruptor cuando de repente salto pinkie sobre el.

 **-Pinkie:** Sorpresa! – decía pony mientras aplastaba a Bart con su cuerpo, cosa que incomodo a flutter y twi.

Después de eso Bart se levanto, y prosiguió y disfrutar de la fiesta, pero en otra parte un plan se empezaba a construir.

 **En una caverna a las afueras del bosque everfree**

 **-Dark:** Así que este será mi oponente jeh?, jah! Celestia debe estar desesperada si cree que este chico podrá contra mí, pobre no durara ni un respiro, pero por ahora dejémoslo disfrutar de los placeres de Ponyville, y cuando este más vulnerable lo destruiré, no sin antes hacer sufrir a sus seres más queridos. – Decía el pony mientras se reía y veía su espejo mágico.

 **Bueno y así acaba este cap, espero les haya gustado nos veremos en Proyecto X n.n** , **perdón las demoras pero es que el cole esta pesado, tataré de subir los capítulos lo más rápido que pueda, si el tiempo me lo permite.**


	6. PROYECTO X

**PROYECTO X**

-Bart entendió rápidamente que todo era una fiesta cuando vio las serpentinas, el ponche y los nachos, por eso no tuvo miedo de avanzar a la no tan improvisada fiesta, pudo observar a la mayoría de la gente del pueblo, desgraciadamente solo se la pudo pasar con Twi y Shy, y no porque tuviera miedo de conocer a los demás sino porque las dos ponis no lo dejaban salir del pequeño círculo de baile que habían creado, en un entretiempo el chico pudo salir solo para terminar tropezándose con medio pueblo, al final y de manera irónica cayendo en las pesuñas de Rainbow Dash.

 **-Bart:** Ups, jejeje perdona mi torpeza Dash es que había mucha gente y no sabía por dónde iba. – Decía el Pegaso mientras se levantaba,

 **-Rainbow:** Si claro, como digas, si tratas de que me encante con tu personalidad como Shy y Twi, tú estás equivocado, .Respondía Dash algo molesta.

 **-Bart:** Pero, si yo no quiero que te enamores ni esas cosas, solo quiero hacer amigos, no sabes lo que es estar solo y que nadie te comprenda cierto? – Decía el chico con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Todo quedo en silencio mientras todos observaban el pleito, Twi, Shy y Pinkie pasaron al frente a ver que sucedía, mientras tanto Dash quedo algo apenada por el malentendido que había armado, sin embargo su orgullo le gano y refuto diciendo, -lo que digas mi pequeño amigo, si me disculpas tengo que irme, ya que mañana tengo que preparar tus nuevas pruebas-, mientras caminaba a la puerta con sonrisa de victoria el chico respondió a viva voz, -nunca me rendiré, aprenderé a si sea por las malas, pero te demostrare lo que valgo Rainbow Dash, lo juro. La Pegaso se detuvo un momento solo para decir en tono de murmuro, -ese es el espíritu-, alzo las alas y salió disparada al cielo.

\- Shy se acerco a Bart para ver si este se encontraba bien, y en efecto la antes cara triste, pasaba a volverse una cara de alegría instantánea, Pinkie ante toda la histeria decidió terminar la fiesta y dejar a solas al trió de amigos solos.

 **-Shy:** No te preocupes Bart, es que Dash puede ser algo malgeniada cuando no conoce bien a la gente.

 **-Twi:** SI, además de que su competitividad la hace un poco orgullosa de vez en cuando, aun así deberías irte ya, mañana será un largo día.

-Al final Bart algo confundido se hizo el que entendió y partió con Shy a su casa, se puso algo pensativo en cuanto al tema de Dash, pero no le dio importancia ya que ahora su meta seria superarla a costa de todo.

 **En otra parte**

 **-** La princesa celestia se preparaba para tomar un merecido descanso, cuando entre las sombras de su cuarto salió un espectro el cual le advertía en voz tenebrosa- el chico al que has elegido morirá, no soportara la presión ni el poder del gran de Dark Shine, pero antes de que celestia pudiera reaccionar la sombra desapareció, de repente luna apareció con un rostro de preocupación.

 **-Luna:** Hermana, he escuchado todo lo que ha pasado y creo que en parte este ente tiene razón, este chico aun siendo el de la profecía no está preparado para enfrentar a Dark, -decía luna mientras miraba a su aun sorprendida hermana.

 **-Celestia:** QUE‼, ¿cómo te atreves a dudar de él? –preguntaba la histérica princesa.

 **-Luna:** Veras, por lo que he podido observar el no está apto para combatir, apenas si sabe volar y sabemos que Dark puede atacar en cualquier momento y hermana, no quiero que pase lo de la ultima vez, murieron muchos, -decía la princesa con lagrimas en los ojos.

 **-Celestia:** Tienes razón, pero que podríamos hacer para que nuestro elegido se fortalezca mas.

 **-Luna:** ¡Ya se!, cuando Bart termine su adaptación a Ponyville, podríamos traerlo acá, y entrenarlo con el proyecto X, -exclamaba de felicidad la princesa.

 **-Celestia:** No lo sé, ninguno de nuestros mejores soldados ha podido con el proyecto X, aun así si él es el elegido, no dudo en que no pueda completarlo, -decía con intriga la princesa.

 **-Luna:** Veras que si podrá hermana, veras que si, por ahora descansa, hare la guardia como siempre, -decía la princesa mientras se alejaba del cuarto.

\- Y así la princesa celestia empezó a descansar, pensando en todo lo que podría pasar el día que Bart tuviera que enfrentarse a dicha prueba, pero aun así tenía la certeza de que el chico podría hacerlo.

 **A la mañana siguiente en Ponyville**

-Bart volvía a abrir los ojos, como antes se percato de que Shy no estaba en la casa de nuevo, además de que amaneció colgado de las patas traseras gracias a un celoso y feroz conejo, con un golpe de suerte un pequeño ratón lo libero de la soga, Bart se levanto se preparo un sándwich de pasto y salió a Cloudsdale, esta vez con la certeza de que sabría adonde debía ir, apenas llego vio a Dash en el borde de una nube.

 **-Bart:** Mira Dash, hoy si llegue a tiempo que tienes preparado para mí, despejar el cielo o alguna carrera a través de algún terreno difícil, -exclamaba el chico con confianza.

 **-Dash:** No, veras hoy probaremos algo más difícil, amigo mío te reto a hacer una rain-plosion sónica.

 **-Bart:** Una qué?‼,- decía el chico sorprendido y confundido al mismo tiempo.

 **-Dash:** Mira de esto te hablo.

-Dash se lanzo al cielo con gran velocidad y en determinada altura, dio una media vuelta y empezó a descender al suelo de manera rápida y veloz, el rubio no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, mientras tanto la picada de Dash empezó a formar una punta de aire alrededor de ella y antes de tocar el suelo, se elevo haciendo que se generara un gran arcoíris frente a los ojos del chico, al cual le costaba creer, lo que estaba viendo al final Dash volvió a su lugar y le dijo- entonces crees poder hacerlo, Bart sin pensarlo empezó a elevarse, no sin antes escuchar a Shy decirle- por favor ten cuidado, después de esto empezó a elevarse mas y mas, cuando llego a la altura que se le acomodaba, se lanzo en picada para tratar de lograr el mismo efecto de Dash, por desgracia, el chico no midió su velocidad y perdió el control, haciéndolo chocar contra la dura tierra. La primera en gritar fue Shy, nadie lo podía creer y a través del reflejo de los ojos de Dash se podía ver al herido chico, ella voló rápidamente para revisarlo vio las raspaduras y lo que la dejo casi fría, la sangre que brotaba de ellas, Dash estaba impactada y no lo podía creer y rápidamente fueron llegando las demás para ver la desgraciada escena.

 **-Shy:** Gracias a celestia, chicas por favor ayúdenos, mi Bart!, mi amigo se muere. –Decía Shy mientras lloraba sobre el cuerpo de Bart.

Las demás se quedaban casi sin palabras al ver la escena, así que Shy sin más y con lágrimas se levanto y lo cargo, el chico apenas si gemía de dolor, Twi se hizo al otro lado de Shy y la ayudo a cargar el cuerpo de un inconsciente Bart, mientras las demás se voltearon para confortar a Dash.

-Cuando llegaron al hospital los médicos recibieron de inmediato el cuerpo que ya parecía sin vida, lo subieron a una camilla y prepararon todo para curarlo, pasaron las horas y Shy ya se empezaba a temer lo peor, después de un rato el doctor salió el aire en la habitación era de cementerio, para Shy y Twi el tiempo se detuvo un instante hasta que el doctor dio su veredicto.

 **-Doctor:** Miren, hicimos todo lo que pudimos y por desgracia aunque curamos sus heridas, quedo en un coma indefinido, aunque se oiga mal les tengo una buena noticia, la princesa luna tiene un hechizo el cual libera de cualquier mal de sueño o coma al que lo padezca. –Decía el doctor algo nervioso.

 **-Shy:** Así que debemos ir a Canterlot, si es así lo haremos, Twi cuando podríamos ir. –Decía Shy en un tono profundo y melancólico.

 **-Twi:** Si lo deseas mañana mismo podremos salir. –Decía Twi algo asustada ante la actitud de Shy.

 **-Shy:** De acuerdo mañana será, ve a avisarle a las demás yo….yo me quedare con él. –Decía Shy mientras empezaba a llorar lentamente.

-Y así la Twi asintió y se fue a paso veloz a avisarle al resto de las chicas, mientras Shy por fin pudo romper en llanto tranquilamente, en parte se culpaba por no haberlo detenido, también culpaba a Dash por obligarlo a hacer algo tan peligroso, pero aun así eso no cambiaba los hechos su amigo, su compañero estuvo al borde de la muerte y ella sentía esa impotencia de no haber hecho nada para detenerlo, aunque para sí misma y sin que nadie la oyera prometió jamás abandonarlo además de que siempre lo protegería sin importar el problema, al final el cansancio le gano haciendo que cayera dormida, sobre el aun inconsciente chico.

 **En otra parte**

 **-Lacayo:** Señor Dark, nos han llegado reportes de que el elegido cayó en coma después de un desastroso choque, mientras trataba de hacer una rain-plosion sónica. –Decía el lacayo con confianza.

 **-Dark:** Jum, al parecer lesa Pegaso lo hizo esforzarse más de lo que debía, bueno entonces según lo que conozco deberían estar partiendo para Canterlot no?. –Decía Dark con tono de intriga a su lacayo.

 **-Lacayo:** Esto claro que sí señor, que acaso lo desea eliminar ahora. –Decía el lacayo con duda a su amo.

 **-Dark:** No aun no, pero quiero darle un recordatorio a celestia para que sepa a quien se enfrenta, quiero que recuerde la agonía y el dolor que les deja ya hace mucho, y que mejor que intimidándola atacando a su elegido. –Decía Dark mientras se reía lenta y malévolamente.

 **-Lacayo:** Entonces, ¿preparo las tropas?, -preguntaba el lacaya con desconfianza.

 **-Dark:** No, aun no déjame a mi solo, se que esas 6 no dudaran en asustarse al verme. –Decía Dark mientras empezaba a reír con más intensidad.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

-Las 6 amigas se preparaban para llevar a Bart a Canterlot con la esperanza de que luna si podría sacarlo del coma, Shy apenas si le dirigía la mirada a Dash y esta a su vez se sentía dolida por todo lo que estaba pasando, y así el tren empezó a andar, y las chicas empezaron a dejar Ponyville sin darse cuenta que un peligro se avecinaba.

 **Continuara…..**

Bueno chicos y chicas aquí queda otro capítulo más, nos vemos para la próxima entrega titulada Viaje Complicado.


End file.
